Utah Dreams
by OriginallyImperfect
Summary: When 3 girls all move from 3 diff states all the way to Albuquerque, what shall happen. Will they h8 eachother, luv eachother, M due to sexual content and mature language.
1. Chapter 1

San Francisco Dreams

8:29

Chicago

Could my life get any worse? Apparently it could. My test papers are coming back and I am sure mine is going to be all F's. Trust me, I've even banned myself from the computer. That's how sure I am that I'm going to fail. My mom has made me study 24/7 but all I've been doing is chatting 23/7, (I'm on the computer for the last hour.) I can't help it. But the strange thing is, I'm quite disappointed in myself, I mean 16, no money, no job, no money, no job. I could do a whole lot better if I just concentrated, but you see that's what makes me, Gabriella Montez, unique. If I don't get something I lose focus and when I hear a crazy stupid word like crap, I'm tuned back in. It's the easier way for me.

8:29

Manhattan

I have just been dethroned! In other words my whole teenage life is ruined. I'm not popular anymore, nobody talks to me and my grades are going down. It wasn't my choice to become popular in the first place, it just… happened. I mean I transferred from Tennessee and I guess I had a pretty heavy accent. But when I showed the popular kids exactly what I was made of, they knew not to mess with me. The whole name thing had something to do with it. Sharpay Evans, Sharpay is the first name of 'Super Popular' Sharpay McKinley whom I hated so much. This was also HER fault. Spreading a nasty rumour about me, 

which everyone knows is untrue. It's not fair, one moment I'm on top of the world, the next the world is pointing at me and laughing.

8:29

Georgia

Why is it that getting ready for school is always hard? The clothes, your hair, your shoes and the make up to match all of that! I guess that's just what comes with being a girl, but hey, you have to get used to it, right? My boyfriend thinks I worry about what I wear too much, but I personally think he is delusional. I personally have to worry about that, because my reputation at school is the classy, ghetto braniac. (Weird, huh?) But that's my nickname, and you just kinda have to adjust to it, ya know? You know, I always thought that in high school, I'll have friends. At least 10, but at the moment I have 0. 0 friends. And now you're probably wondering, well how did I get a boyfriend? Jermaine was the only one that talked to me, so when he asked me out, sparks flew, and the rest is history!

10:01

Chicago

Add this to my list of worries, I'm being transferred, to Albuquerque! ALBUQUERQUE! My mom could've done better, but no, she just had to go for Albuquerque. Well at least I escape from my worries, at least! I tried to talk her out of it, but she was not budging. The only word that came out of her mouth was 'No' how unfair?! I'm going to be away from Roxxy, I mean we can obviously send e-mails, but it's not the same. And this means packing all my clothes, all my accessories, everything. It's gonna be hard, saying goodbye that is, all I have to do is make up some jacked up story like I'm being moved 

because of my lack of focus or I hate Oakwood High School so much I wanna move! Something like that. But when I do tell them, my story will make sense.

10:01

Georgia

I want you to picture this. You're a loner, you have no friends and no one likes you, what do you want to do? Move? Cause that's exactly what I'm doing. I could've chosen anywhere, but I decided to move to Albuquerque. Utah might not be the popularest state, but that's what I wanted. A place not too popular, not many people. So I don't have to face that much humiliation. Trina's not happy though, Trina's my older sister and she had the life. Looks, boyfriend and friends, lots of them. She's the other reason why we moved, she liked to hang about with the wrong crowd and when mum discovered that she'd been taking drugs, she blew her top! She thinks that Trina's a complete failure, so hearing this, sent her to madness!

**FIRST CHAPPIE, YUH LIKE? IT'S NOT ALWEYS GONNA BE LIKE THIS TRUST, THERE ARE GONNA BE DIALOGUE, IT'S GONNA BE LIKE MY OTHER STORIES, K? WATCH THIS SPACE!**

**XxRun.It.Back.AgainxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

**I own zilch! Unless I mention something that you aint heard of then maybe I own it!!**

**HeHe. Aint that funny. It's a tie so farr but get your votes in b4 I write tha next one okay? Chaylor -4 Traylor -4 sorry ChaylorTwilightQueen10 but yur vote only counts once hehe. This story is deffo gonna be Traylor but even if you're a Chaylor fan read it 'cos I can convert your beliefs. **

Taylor woke up sighing and muttering to herself just as the alarm went off. The little green alarm suddenly stopped as Taylor's hand slammed it down. She murmured a few things before walking into her shower, ready for her first day at East High. She walked out and steam followed her as she walked towards her closet.

"I need to remind mom to buy me a new wardrobe." She muttered as she looked through her closet. She finally ended up finding **(I don't own any of this) **her bootcut goddess jeans, her yellow braided bubble halter top and a pair of yellow ballet flats. She quickly got changed, grabbed her school bag and ran downstairs to be greeted by her mother Renee, her father Wayne and her brother Trey.

"Morning Taylor, ready for your first day at school?" Taylor shook her head at her mother's question and pulled out a seat to sit on.

"Not really. I mean, I'm sure everyone's like made all their friends and gotten into there cliques already and im just gonna be the new girl that just bursts their bubbles." She said as she grabbed a bit of toast and nibbled on it. Her brother just began laughing.

"She's right, you know. She's started halfway into the semester; I doubt she'll find any friends." He looked back down at his food while his parents were sending him a stern glare. Taylor's eyes were filled with tears over her brother's comment. She knew it was true, but she didn't like to hear it. She immediately picked up her things and stormed out of the house.

"Trey, why did you have to go and upset your sister like that? Shouldn't you be heading to school?" Trey shook his head while stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.

"I decided to let Taylor suffer first then she can tell me all the details I need to know." His father shot him a look from across the table.

"Boy, you better move yourself up and out of this house!" Trey raised his hands, moved from the table and walked towards the door.

"Just blame yourself when you start to miss me." And then he walked out of the door leaving his mother and father to laugh at their first borns antics.

Taylor walked into East High and immediately she found her way round and pretty soon she had found her brother shooting hoops in the gym at free period.

"I see you've found your way around." He said calmly while taking a shot and not looking at her.

"I guess." Taylor sighed and dropped her things on the ground before walking towards her brother, taking the ball and taking a shot. Trey turned slightly to look at her, his eyes filled with sorriness.

"Tay, I'm sorry about this morning. I should've—"

"Trey and Taylor Mckessie. Will you please follow me to Principal Matsui's office please?" The lady was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse and her heels clicked every time she walked. Taylor and Trey looked at each other before following the lady.

"Wait! Why are you bringing us here?" She asked as she found herself sitting down next to 2 other girls. Her brother was standing casually against the wall, arms folded and one leg leaning against the wall. He was sort of interacting with another guy.

"Ryan." He held out his hand and Trey shook it. He pointed at Taylor and sighed.

"That's my braniac of a sister Taylor." Taylor waved shyly before leaning back in her chair.

"And that's my drama queen of a sister Sharpay." Sharpay just smiled and tossed her hair back before staring at a Latino chick in the corner who was staring up at the door.

"The name's Gabriella." She extended her hand and Taylor looked down for a moment before shaking it.

"Sharpay. But don't expect a handshake, a wave is enough." Taylor nodded her head and waited patiently. Just then the door swung open and in walked 3 rather handsome looking guys. The lady that had dragged Taylor and her brother earlier walked towards the girls and whispered in Taylor's ear.

"You can thank me later." Although Taylor couldn't keep her eyes off the guy in the middle. Her thoughts were stopped by Principal Matsui who walked in and cleared his throat. The guy in the middle, who had caught Taylor staring laughed and walked beside her before whispering in her ear.

"Staring isn't good, you know." Taylor began to feel herself blush and so she looked away for a moment. Principal Matsui began to explain how Trey and Ryan had to wait later because they were older and how the three guys were Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor's student guides.

"So, I think that's all. We have scheduled for you to all have some classes that are the same so that you girls won't get lost. Well, now it's lunch time. Boys, I think you need to take the girls into lunch and maybe you can sit with them to teach them the basics." Principal Matsui nodded his head before disappearing back into his office. The woman from earlier, who they now knew that they should call her Kelly, also disappeared into the office as well, leaving Trey, Ryan and the rest of them alone. Chad was the first to speak.

"So… Where were you before you came to East High?" He asked directly at Gabriella. Gabriella began to walk out with everyone else behind her except for Troy and Taylor.

"Chicago." They all made their way into the cafeteria. However, Troy still had a hold of Taylor's arm.

"You can let go now." Trey cleared his throat, watching the sight before him. He stood up and pulled Troy's hand away from Taylor's arm before pointing at Troy.

"You do what my sister says, when my sister says it. I know about your ways, Bolton." Troy just raised his hands and shook his head.

"Trust me. I'm not gonna do anything with her." Taylor immediately rushed out, heading wherever she felt like. Troy eventually caught up with her and grabbed onto her arm again.

"What did my brother tell you?!" Troy stepped back a little.

"Woah! Do you really think I'm gonna listen to him? I'm a grown ass man. I do what I want." Taylor just shook her head and continued walking.

"The cafeteria's this way." He said, pointing to the opposite direction in which they were heading.

"I knew that." She whispered before turning on her heel and walking in the correct direction.

**At Lunch**

All three girls eventually sat next to each other at their own table. Taylor was looking down at her food whilst Sharpay and Gabriella were talking.

"Manhattan was SO crazy! I miss it though. I was like Miss Popular." She ended her sentence with a heavy sigh, before turning to Taylor and tapping her. Taylor looked up, dazed.

"What?"

"It looks like you got a stalker." She said just as Troy walked up to their table and sat right next to Taylor.

"Hey buddy."

"Troy, your lunch table is _that_ way."

"I know, but I just wanted to see how you were. I mean, I am your student guide." Taylor smiled and continued to eat her food while Troy watched her.

"That's pretty creepy, Troy."

"Well then, call me a perv." Taylor began to laugh in hysterics. She quickly stopped and stared up at his electric blue eyes for a moment. Just then, a stuck up blonde girl in a cheer uniform walked straight up to Troy and sat on his lap.

**THAT'S THE FIRST PROPER CHAPPIE. LIKE IT? YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.**

**CHAYLORisLOVE**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got some new story ideas. One is set in the future when there's a reunion and a child is gonna be involved (there seems to be a lot of those.) and the other is going to also be set in the future, but the main characters don't know each other. (Again a lot of those around) Tell me what you think, should I go on with them?? They are all gonna be Traylor's btw. **

Troy automatically wrapped his arms around the petite cheerleader who was sitting on his lap.

"Hey. Nice to meet you I'm Troy's girlfriend." She extended her arm for Taylor to shake but Taylor kept staring at her.

"You look nothing like the girl I saw in his car…" Taylor trailed off when Troy nudged her, telling her to stop. The blondes smile immediately dropped.

"Baby, what's she talking about?"

"She just saw me studying with Hilary in my car this morning and got the wrong idea. Right, Tay?"

"Taylor." She corrected him.

"Whatever." The blonde girl proceeded to greet Sharpay and Gabriella whilst Taylor finished up with her lunch. When Sharpay realised that Taylor was done she tapped her arm.

"Hey, let's go for a walk." Taylor nodded and they walked out, leaving Gabriella, Troy and his girlfriend.

"So Gabriella, practise for the cheerleading squad start next week!" She had now moved off of Troy and next to Gabriella.

"Actually, I was gonna sign up for the scholastic decathlon team. I'm not into cheerleading." She politely whispered. Meagan laughed and touched Gabriella's arm.

"What are you talking about? You have a body for a cheerleader! Troy, doesn't she have the body of a cheerleader?" Troy looked Gabriella up and down. _'Hell yeah!' _he thought to himself before nodding furiously. Gabriella could feel her cheeks heating up and she softly shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I have no experience with cheerleading. Im just a person whose into academics." Meagan nodded her head in understanding.

"So where did you say you came from again?"

"Georgia." Sharpay nodded and carried on looking out at the many other East High students.

"I'm guessing you're like me. Bummed out about being moved. I actually was enjoying my life, except for the little bump in the road, ya know?" Taylor smiled but shook her head.

Truth was, she was ecstatic about moving. It was her chance to start over and not be known as the geek.

"Not really. My life was horrible," Sharpay turned her head to focus on Taylor, "I had no friends whatsoever. Just because I was good at school. I was actually surprised when I got asked out by my current boyfriend, Jermaine, I definitely wasn't his type! And at one point in my life I actually believed that my parents were disappointed in me. Weren't proud of me. Yet Trey, they loved him. Adored him…"

"What can I say? That's my charm." Trey said walking behind them. Taylor rolled her eyes and turned to look at her older sibling. "'Sup, name's Trey." He extended a hand for Sharpay to shake. "Sharpay, right?" Sharpay nodded and shook his hand.

"Trey, I might catch a lift from Sharpay today. Is that okay?" Taylor said, growing impatient.

"Of course. So what, are you staying at her house or…?"

"Yes she is! Just me and her." Sharpay said clinging onto Taylor.

"What about Ga—"

"I think she has plans of her own." Sharpay said pointing towards a brunette and a blonde walking along the halls linking arms with a muscular figure trailing behind them talking to a bushy haired boy.

"I'll catch ya later Tay. Sharpay." He retreated and Sharpay put a hand to her heart.

"Could he be any cuter?"

"Im gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Taylor said before walking towards her locker. Sharpay giggled and smiled innocently.

"What? He's cute." Taylor shuddered and walked towards her next class. She suddenly stopped and looked towards the blonde.

"Never say that while I'm around okay?" Sharpay grinned and nodded her head.

"Yo Tay, wait!" They abruptly stopped and turned to see a boy with chestnut locks running towards them.

"What do you want? Class is in like a minute."

"I know. But aren't I supposed to be your guide?"

"I think me and Sharpay are doing fine on our own. So goodbye Troy." They turned back around and headed into class.

"He is totally into you!"

"Are you retarded, Shar? He has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend!" Sharpay moved to the desk next to Taylor and grinned wider.

"So if you were both single…"

"HELL NO! Troy is like the untrustworthy type. He's a cheat. He's the same age as my brother. And he's just…just… ANNOYING!"

"I hope you're not talking about my Troysie!" Meagan said walking towards them.

"Troysie?" Sharpay and Taylor mouthed to each other, questioning looks on their faces. Meagan tossed her platinum blonde hair, causing Sharpay to huff in jealousy.

"Anyways. I just wanted to invite you to my pool party that Im having this Saturday. Since Gabriella said you guys were cool, I'm inviting you. Here's my number and if you can't find where it is call me and I'll get someone to drive you there. Toodles!" She tossed her hair again and Sharpay stood up after her and closed the door.

"'He he! I'll get someone to drive you there! Toodles!' God!! Could she get any faker?" Taylor laughed hysterically but stopped when Sharpay stared at her. "Do you find this funny?"

"No. I find it hysterical!" She said before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Ladies! Thank you for making it on time but make sure you do not close the door." Ms Darbus's voice boomed.

"Sorry Miss…"

"DARBUS! Now take your seat young lady. Johnny! How many times have I told you not to bring that ball in here?"

"Sorry Ms. Darbus." He moaned taking his seat behind Sharpay.

Taylor looked down at her book when made a reference to a part in that book. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to that direction.

"Yeah?"

"You, uh, going to Meagan's party?" Careful trying not to get caught, the boy kept glancing over towards Miss Darbus.

"So as you can see children, Shakespeare's work is legend."

"Mind telling us something we don't know." Sniggered a girl in the back. Luckily for her Miss Darbus didn't hear anything and continued on her work.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"I was just asking. Geez! My name's Chad by the way." He extended her hand but Taylor looked down at it cautiously. "You're meant to shake it and tell me your name genius." Taylor smiled and shook his hand in which Chad turned into a handshake that Taylor oddly knew.

"Class dismissed." The class cheered and ran towards the exit for the next period. Taylor followed after Sharpay and Chad was right next to her.

"I'll, um, see you around."

"Taylor." Chad turned back around causing his curls to follow which Taylor found quite cute.

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Taylor." Chad nodded and turned around waving at her.

"Bye Taylor." Sharpay had already caught onto what was happening and pulled on Taylor's arm.

"Dang it, Tay. One day and you already have 'em at your feet. What's your secret?" She said, ending the last part as a reporter waving the microphone in front of Taylor.

"My secret? Well Miss Evans, I guess it would have to be using **(I'm now making this up I'm not sure if it exists but this is my idea.) **'Kimmy' deodorant!"

"'It enhances your smell!" They said in a high pitched squeaky voice together before cracking up in the hallways.

"Maybe moving here wasn't a bad thing after all, huh?" Sharpay said referring to her and Taylor's relationship. Taylor smiled and nodded at her warmly. She was the first friend Taylor had ever had.

"Well, for now it's goodbye 'Best Friend.'"

"Goodbye!" Sharpay said before hugging her and walking to her next class. Taylor smiled to herself and opened her schedule to see what her next lesson was.

"Gym? Oh god." She muttered under her breath before looking around to try and get to her destination. "Where the hell is that?"

"I told you. You should've stuck with me. Now you're lost!" A voice said from behind her. Taylor tensed up but relaxed when she realised who it was.

"Whatever Troy. I'm not lost, I'm just… confused as to where im going that's all."

"Well I have free period and I go there to practice so come on, I'll take you there." Taylor didn't move an inch. She just stared at Troy like he was mad. "You coming, or not?"

"Bolton! I thought I told you to stay away from Taylor!" Trey yelled thrusting Troy into a wall like earlier.

"That will be pretty hard since I've been assigned as her guide. So think again buddy." He shouted tightening his grip onto Trey's arms so it would cause him pain. Taylor witnessed this and grabbed Troy's arms.

"What do you think you're doing grabbing my brother like that?" Now it was Troy's turn to look at her in disbelief.

"Did you see who grabbed who first?"

"Did you hear what my brother said in the morning?" She said still grabbing onto his arms. Troy's muscles kept flexing when he clenched his jaw either in deep thought or anger and sometimes Taylor's hands wouldn't be able to withstand it and almost fall.

"And did you hear what position Mr. Matsui put me in?" Taylor grew silent. "I think I win. Now come on." Taylor turned towards her brother and gave him an 'I can handle myself' look. He sighed and walked past them deliberately pushing Troy on his way to Chemistry. She looked back at Troy and rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Troy shrugged his shoulders and Taylor sighed before flicking him in the head. "Let's go."

In gym, Taylor had a game of dodge ball going on and Troy just had practice with a couple of other team mates. Taylor was talking to another girl when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"So we meet again, Taylor."

"Chad! Hey." Chad and Taylor did the similar handshake as before and ended up laughing.

"You ready to die?" Chad said in a serious tone.

"The question is, Chad, are _you_ ready to die?" She said, stretching her arms and legs in the school gym kit. It was red shorts and a plain white vest or polo with the 'Wildcats' logo on it.

"I see you're rocking the kit." Taylor looked down at herself and smiled at Chad.

"Well, I try." She said playfully pushing him.

"Class! Get to your sides. Boys on right, girls on left!" Everyone scattered to the sides they had been allocated and got ready to race for the ball. "Rules are pretty simple. You run and get the ball but you have to throw it back to someone or run back before you can take a shot. Get hit- you're out. Catch it- one of your team mates can come back in and whoever threw it is out. Any questions?" Coach Bolton asked. A shy brunette girl raised her hand.

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Will, um, this hurt?" Everyone except for Coach Bolton and Taylor giggled.

"Lizzie, get back to your position, of course it will hurt!" Lizzie let out a nervous sigh and ran back to her spot. "Troy!"

"Yeah, coach?" Calling him dad would've been embarrassing so he stuck to calling him coach.

"As you're not doing anything, mind helping me watch the game?"

"Well actually I was…"

"Great! Here's the clipboard. I'll be in my office if you need me." Before Troy could say anything, he had a bunch of 15/16 year olds looking up at him – minus Chad and Taylor who were too busy in their own convo.

"Alright. You heard what he said." There was a silence in the room except for Taylor and Chad's conversation. "Danforth. Boys side." Chad stared at Troy for a minute before jogging over to his side. "Let's play dodge ball." He blew the whistle and suddenly everyone ran for a ball. Chad and Taylor ran for the same ball and Chad, being the gentleman he is, allowed Taylor to get the ball.

"Thanks." She mouthed on her way back. Chad ran back to his side and got ready for any ball that came his way. Taylor aimed directly at him but missed because he jumped. Chad immediately caught the ball and tried to hit Taylor but missed. This carried on for a while, them switching, until one actually got hit. But luckily someone would catch the ball and get them back in and their game would start again.

"Oww! JOHNNY!!" screamed Sierra, who was clutching her straight red hair which was tied in a ponytail. "It's below the neck not over the neck!"

"So? You're still out. Buh-bye!"

"No she's not. Technically _you _should be out." Johnny stared at Taylor as if she was crazy.

"WHAT?! I hit her fair and square. She's out. Troy?" Troy looked up from his clipboard and stared.

"What?" He said shrugging his shoulders. Taylor sighed and walked towards him.

"Sierra was hit in the head by Johnny but that doesn't count, right?" Troy realised that when Taylor was angry, her eyes darkened. Troy decided to play on her anger a bit.

"It does count because she got hit – fair and square."

"That's what I said!" Johnny screamed from the other side of the gym. Taylor just glared at Troy.

"Are you, like, crazy stupid? The rules are neck down _only_. Head DEFINETELY does not count!"

"So are you dissing my judgement skills?"

"Not only am I dissing your judging skills, I'm just wondering whether you're blind or not!"

"Me, blind? This coming from a girl who has never even heard of make-up." 'Oohs.' Filled the gym and Taylor scolded at Troy. Taylor took a step towards Troy and looked up at him. He was a good 8 inches taller than her.

"I'm a natural beauty and I don't need make-up to enhance my beauty. I'm not like your little hoes. Slapping on the make-up like there's no tomorrow." Troy took a step to close the gap between them.

"You're just jealous because you want me." Taylor laughed bitterly and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ha! Think again, Bolton. I have a loving boyfriend back home."

"You sure he ain't cheating on you? 'Cos I would." Taylor charged at Troy, knocking him over and began to attack him whilst straddling him. Troy had to admit, he was enjoying this. Chad took this as an opportunity to tell coach Bolton and he ran towards his office.

"Mckessie! Bolton! Principal's office… NOW!" Taylor slapped Troy once more before standing up and ambling towards the door confidently. Troy followed behind her smiling to himself.

Once they entered, Taylor sat down and crossed her legs.

"Bolton, what did you do now?" Troy smiled innocently and looked towards Taylor, who had her hand stuck in her hair in annoyance.

"Principal Matsui, what makes you think this isn't her fault?" He said sweetly. That's when Taylor turned her head.

"Don't you start blaming this on me, Bolton? If you had just played fairly, none of this would have happened."

"Miss Mckessie, care to expand." Taylor nodded politely and went on to give the full account of the story. Adding extra bits here and there.

"And so I did what anyone else would do in the heat of the moment and I…"

"Attacked me! Like a vicious dog." Troy chipped in, staring directly at the principal and ignoring the look that Taylor sent him. Principal Matsui cleared his throat and stared at Taylor.

"Miss Mckessie. You do understand how big of a matter this is, right?" Taylor nodded apologetically. "This is a warning Miss Mckessie, another incident like this and you're suspended." Taylor sighed and got up to leave. "And Taylor."

"Yes, Principal Matsui?"

"I suggest that you and Troy walk home together. To discuss any matters. As Troy is your student guide, he can teach you the ropes at East High." Troy's head shot up at this point.

"I'm sorry Principal but me and my family have new neighbours, as much as I hate new neighbours, and were scheduled to have a dinner together. Can't she walk home by herself?"

"No, Mr Bolton. Now I expect to see you guys walking home together or else detention for 2 days."

"But Principal my friend Sharpay was going to take me home and I can't cancel!" She pleaded, hoping she would get somewhere.

"My decision is final. Maybe Sharpay can walk with you?"

"I doubt that." She muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." She said smiling.

After finishing up the game, Taylor went to find Sharpay to break the news to her. She found Sharpay and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey! I heard what happened in gym with you and Troy. He is such a jerk!"

"A jerk that I have to go home with."

"What?"

"Shar, I can't walk home with you today, or tomorrow, maybe the next day after that – I don't know."

"What do you mean you can't walk home with me? We scheduled it!" She pouted, her glossy pink lips sticking out. Taylor sighed.

"Principal Matsui said that me and Troy have to walk home together to 'solve our issues'" She said using finger quotations. Sharpay sighed heavily.

"Okay fine. I'll call you later okay?" Taylor nodded and walked to find Troy. To her surprise, he was there waiting for her at the steps.

"Could you have taken any longer?"

"I could have. But I needed to talk to Sharpay. Which reminds me – have you seen Chad?" Troy's eyes squinted due to the sunlight and he pointed towards a group of young boys joking around.

"You go. I'll catch up with you." Troy nodded and walked off. Taylor approached the group and suddenly it went silent.

"Damn." Whispered a boy who obviously had not seen the fight. Chad noticed this and shoved him back before walking to Taylor.

"Hey, Taylor!"

"Hi Chad. You wanted to see me so here I am." Chad put his hand on the small of her back and leads her towards an empty area.

"Do you wanna go grab lunch on Saturday?" As much as Taylor wanted to she couldn't do that to Jermaine. But people had speculated that he was cheating.

"Isn't that the day of Meagan's party?"

"Yes."

"So won't we be late to it?"

"We'll be fashionably late and make an entrance." Taylor smiled and shook her head. She began to walk away in the direction that Troy had left.

"So is that a yes?" Chad called out. Taylor turned back around and bit down on her lip.

"Pick me up at 12?" Chad smiled to himself as Taylor turned and went to follow Troy.

"Of course." He said mostly to himself before returning to his group.

**This aint bad right? 3,186 words but minus the intro which is 76 words that would be 3,110 words!! I'm gonna write the next one in advance because I got so much spare time. So enjoy!! I'm not gonna upload the next one until I get 5 reviews so review please. I'm also gonna start the new stories. Made up my mind now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**My internet is gone so I had to write soo many chappies. Buh that's good, right? Lemme tell you now, this chappie was written on 8/4/09 let's see how long it took me to actually upload it…**

"Seriously! How long does it take you to talk to someone?" Taylor shrugged and carried on walking.

"Depends on what the topic is." Troy tossed his hair to the side in a manner in which Taylor found extremely sexy. Troy caught her staring and laughed to himself.

"What was the topic anyway?"

"Nosy much?" Taylor stated tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "If it's any of your business, which it isn't, he asked me out."

"And you turned him down?" A sly smile crept upon Taylor's face.

"Let's just say all will be revealed at Meagan's…" Taylor was cut short by her phone ringing. She smiled when she saw who it was and walked a few paces in front of Troy. "I'm sorry but Miss Mckessie is busy at the moment. May I take a message?" she joked.

"She's too busy for her own boyfriend?" he replied in a mock-disappointed voice. Taylor was trying her best to contain her laughter.

"Hold on. Let me see what I can do. But as I said – she's extremely busy." Taylor put her hand on the phone and ran back to Troy. "Say something." She mouthed. Troy smiled and took the phone out of her hands.

"Tay, baby who is it?" Troy finished and smiled back at her, giving her the phone.

"Taylor, who was that?" Jermaine questioned sternly. Taylor glared at Troy and cleared her throat.

"Don't worry; it's just an idiot joking around."

"Okay. Anyway, I called to ask you how your first day was." Taylor continued to move a few paces in front and sighed.

"I nearly got busted."

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with a total a-hole." She said, turning back around to Troy who just waved.

"What did they do? Did they diss you?" Taylor nodded and continued to walk.

"Yeah. First, he has the nerve to basically call me ugly. Then, he accuses you of cheating on me! He doesn't even know you!" Jermaine suddenly went quiet after she mentioned the cheating part. "Baby?"

"Sorry. Well, you tell that bastard to stay the hell away from you." Taylor smiled sneakily and abruptly stopped walking and turned to Troy.

"You wanna tell him right now?" Taylor didn't wait for an answer and pushed the phone towards Troy. Troy had a confused look on his face but he still answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this the bastard that nearly got my baby busted?"

"Yeah, that's me. Troy Bolton."

"Wait. You're Troy Bolton?"

"The one and only." Troy stopped now and leaned against a nearby tree. Jermaine laughed happily, forgetting that he was supposed to be angry.

"So did my girl beat you?" now Troy was laughing at this point.

"She tried. But no one can keep Troy Bolton down." Taylor looked at Troy, wondering exactly what was happening between the 2.

"Alright, man. Well tell Tay that I love her 'aight."

"'Aight. See you in the finals man." Troy answered. He didn't think that Jermaine's team would reach the finals but he had to be nice. Troy hung up the phone and handed it back to Taylor.

"Did he say anything? Directed to me, I mean."

"No. Just said talk to you later." Taylor was quite hurt. Why hadn't Jermaine said I love you? He always said that at the end of their conversations.

"Troy, how do you know that this is my way home?" Troy shrugged his shoulders and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"'Cos this is my way home." Taylor brushed off the feeling that maybe _she_ was his new neighbour. When they reached Troy's street, he stopped and looked down at Taylor. "Do you live here?" He asked, pointing down the street. Taylor nodded and continued to walk down her street. Troy noticed the situation and grabbed Taylor's arm. "Do you live at 751?" Taylor nodded and her eyes widened when she realised that she indeed was his new neighbour.

"Like I haven't dealt with you enough!" Taylor whined, stopping directly at her porch. "Now I have to have dinner with you!"

"Don't you act like the victim here? Who said _I _wanted to have dinner with the Mckessies?" Taylor narrowed her eyes at Troy.

"And that's meant to mean…" Troy raised his hand in mock surrender and backed away to go to his house.

"All I'm saying is you and your brother likes to attack me. _A lot_." He stated before retreating into his own house. Taylor shook her head and marched towards her house.

"Taylor baby, go wear something nice. Were going over to the Bolton's house for dinner." Debbie Mckessie looked just like Taylor, except for the few greys in her hair, and she was a medium height, thin woman. Trey stood behind her, texting away, not making eye contact. Trey looked up and stared at Taylor who hadn't changed her expression from when Troy had accused them both.

"I tried to reason with her but she said that we need to get to know them better."

"I do not understand why you're not fond of the Bolton's? Lucille and Jack are nice. And they say their son is nice too. He's about your age Taylor." She replied winking. Taylor's mom wasn't very fond of Jermaine, because she knew for a fact that he cheated on Taylor and she wanted the best for her Tay bear. She also knew damn well that Troy was about Trey's age not Taylor's. Taylor noticed her wink and looked at her in shock.

"Troy Bolton – nice?" She laughed bitterly as her father descended the stairs and put on his jacket. "I'd like to see the day that that happened!" she stated, reaching for an apple and taking a bite.

"Now, what has that boy ever done to you?" Taylor's father, Robert, asked wrapping an arm around Debbie. Trey and Taylor glanced at each other before laughing.

"He dissed me in gym, causing me to attack him, but it wasn't just a one sided match, he threw some in there. So he pretty much did everything except for putting his move on me…"

"I swear he already did that, Tay." Trey added, posing in a sarcastic thinking mode. Taylor nodded in the same mock-thinking mode and took another bite. Debbie and Robert laughed at their children and looked towards each other. Sighing heavily, Debbie rubbed her fore head and headed to the door.

"They really wanted to see you, Tay. Lucille was very excited."

"Wait. Trey, you're going? I thought you were with me on this one." Trey slid his phone into his pocket and shrugged his shoulders.

"The man has a basketball court in his back garden and it's basically free food. You know me, Tay." Taylor opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She sighed in frustration and stomped upstairs muttering...

"Let me get changed."

"Thank you, honey."

Taylor ran down the stairs wearing white shorts, a plain white tee, a blue and white hoodie and blue hi tops. She ruffled up the sleeves and put on her hood only to have it pulled back down by her mother.

"Taylor Ann Mckessie! Get your butt back upstairs and wear some formal clothes! And hurry up, were nearly late!" Taylor blew up her hair in anger and jogged back upstairs and searched through her closet. She ended up coming down with a cute, sunny yellow strapless dress and a grey open cardigan on top, with matching yellow baby doll shoes. They all smiled towards Taylor and walked out of the house to the next door neighbours.

Robert anxiously knocked on the door and stepped back. Troy opened the door and he seemed to be wearing casual clothes. He had a white t-shirt, dark jeans and black and white vans. Taylor had to admit- for a boy who aggravated her so much, he was so damn sexy.

"Troy! Nice to meet you. My name's Debbie, this is my husband Robert and I think you know my kids." Troy smiled warmly and stepped aside so that they could walk through the house that seemed to resemble theirs except for the much more expensive decor.

"Let me take your coats. My mom and dad are in the kitchen, umm, it's right there." He said, pointing to where they needed to go.

"Thank you, Troy." Debbie thanked him and she and Robert made their way to Lucille and Jack leaving Trey, Troy and Taylor. Trey was the first to talk and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry we got off to a bad start. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." They shook hands and Trey looked at Taylor, urging her to apologize. She rolled her eyes and took a step towards Troy.

"Where's your bathroom?" she asked. Trey nudged her arm and Taylor sighed. "Sorry for… attacking you in gym."

"I'm sorry for calling you ugly, saying you want me, accusing your boyfriend and calling you an uptight nanny." Troy whispered, rubbing his neck. Taylor stepped back and folded her arms across her chest, accidentally raising her breasts a little, which unfortunately caught Troy's eye.

"You called me a… uptight nanny?" Troy smiled sheepishly and playfully hit her arm.

"Hey, but I'm sure you called me worse, right?" Taylor shook her head rapidly.

"No! I'm not that horrible."

"But you have to admit, you are a bit uptight." Taylor gasped and pushed him back.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, TROY BOLTON!" she screamed before storming into the kitchen. Trey sucked his teeth and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Wanna play ball? First to 15?" Troy snapped out of his daze and nodded his head.

The rest of the dinner went fine because Troy did exactly what Taylor told him to do- stay away.

"Thank you for having us! Bye Lucille, Goodbye Jack. Troy." Debbie waved goodbye and her kids followed. Robert stayed behind, talking about their son's abilities to play basketball.

"Well, Trey, let's see what you've got tomorrow. See you folks later."

They exited the house and Lucille and Jack sighed.

"They are really nice people!" Lucille exclaimed, pulling into Jack's embrace. Troy however, ran a hand through his hair in frustration and ran upstairs, wondering where he had gone wrong with Taylor. Oh yeah. Uptight nanny.

The rest of the week also went fine. Troy avoided Taylor as much as possible and she did the same, only speaking to him when necessary. He mostly stuck with Trey and Ryan or when he was called; Meagan and Gabriella. Taylor and Chad seemed to be getting closer and closer each day and she, Sharpay and he were like a gang now. Meagan's party was also creeping nearer and almost the entire population of East High seemed to know about it. On Saturday, Taylor was patiently waiting in her room, wondering what she was going to wear. She ended up wearing her white summer dress and her black bikini underneath. Whilst she was tying her hair up and letting a few lay loose, she thought about how fun or horrible the day might end up to be. She grabbed her black bag and her black pumps and raced down the stairs. To her surprise Trey was still at home and it seemed as if he was waiting on her. When he looked up to see her, he moved towards the door and grabbed the car keys.

"Umm, where are you going?" Taylor asked, setting herself on the last step and putting on her shoes. Trey rotated and stared at her.

"_We _are going to Meagan's party, let's go!" Trey stood at the door, leaning against the door frame, ready for his sister.

"Trey, didn't I tell you that Chad is taking me?"

"Yeah, but the way you put it, it seemed like a date."

"And your point…?" Taylor questioned, slightly getting annoyed. Along with Debbie, Trey also knew about Jermaine's ways and he didn't want Taylor to swoop down that low of a level. As if he had heard the argument, Chad appeared right behind Trey. When Taylor saw him, she walked right past Trey and left with Chad.

Chad drove them towards a local pizza palace and watched as Taylor's eyes lit up.

"I was expecting more of a, surprised look." Chad confessed, leading her inside.

"Dude! I would've been shocked and surprised if you had taken me to a fancy restaurant for _lunch._" Taylor stated, clasping her hands together in front of her. Chad laughed to himself; laughing at how Taylor was reacting over a pizza palace. Chad didn't realise that he had stopped to laugh when Taylor came rushing over, nearly falling in her heels, and grabbing his arm to steer him to the counter.

"1 large pepperoni please!" Taylor looked back at Chad, still smiling. "What are you ordering?" She joked. Chad stared at her in disbelief but finally caught on when Taylor began to laugh, bending over clutching her waist. Noticing Chad's seriousness Taylor stopped laughing and bit her bottom lip to control herself.

"But seriously, you eat pepperoni, right?" she asked, when they had sat down and the pizza had arrived.

"I'm a vegetarian." Taylor stopped eating and looked at Chad.

"Oh my gosh, Chad! I'm sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have ordered this pizza and…" She stopped blabbing when Chad covered his mouth with his hand so his laughing wouldn't be obvious. Taylor had to admit, it was pretty funny and she cracked up as well, drawing in some unwanted attention from other customers. They soon resumed their eating but they kept talking.

Noticing the amount of slices Taylor had taken, Chad grabbed her hand to stop her taking another bite.

"You have got to stop eating, were going swimming soon and going swimming with a full stomach is _not_ a good idea." Taylor dropped her pizza, as that was the only thing she could do with her left hand, only to have it stolen by Chad.

"And where did you learn that from?" Chad took a rather large bite of the pizza that Taylor had already bitten out of and swallowed.

"Scouts." Chad stated, huffing and making his chest bigger to make his point. Taylor giggled to herself and set down her napkin after wiping her mouth with it. Chad took this gesture as a sign to say that she had finished and he scooted out from of his chair to walk over to Taylor. He extended his hand and Taylor gladly accepted, squealing when he yanked her up to her feet and almost falling. He pulled her close by grabbing her wrist and thrusting her towards him. Taylor, thinking that he was about to attempt the one thing that had been on her mind ever since she met him, leaned in closer.

"Ready to make an entrance?" Chad whispered, a small smile creeping onto his face. Realizing her mistake, Taylor leaned back and smiled as well, nodding furiously.

"Let's do it, Danforth." They collected their belongings and ran back to Chad's car, ready to make their entrance. Unluckily for her, Chad had noticed what she was going to do and decided not to bring it up for now. After about half an hour of driving, Chad came to a stop in front of a mansion that had loud noises coming from it. "Why'd you stop?" Taylor asked unbuckling herself and bending down to reach her bag. Chad stuttered for a moment, staring at her, until Taylor came back up, when he soon replied.

"Um, we're here." He ran out of his car and jogged to Taylor's side, opening the door for her. Taylor kept looking up at the life size doll house in awe.

"_This_ is Meagan's house? Her parents sure have done well for themselves." She muttered under her breath while she and Chad made their way towards the $1.2million Parker home. He knocked on the door loudly and stood back with Taylor, who was patiently rocking on her heels. The door swung open and Meagan herself stood there, with a cami bikini and army green flip flops. She pushed herself towards Taylor and hugged her. When she got to Chad she hugged him for what seemed like an eternity and kissed him lightly. Once they had pulled back, she smiled at the look of horror that was plastered on Taylor's face and grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"We went out once. But that's over and he's like my little brother now."

"But you don't kiss your little brothers. Unless you're a super perv." She retorted, whispering the last part to Chad who just laughed and stepped inside with them. Taylor was too busy making conversation with Chad whilst walking inside that she didn't have enough time to say goodbye when she was dragged outside by Meagan.

"Tay! You made it!" Sharpay squealed when she caught Taylor. Noticing who was still clinging onto her arm, she laced her arm around Taylor's right arm and pulled a little.

"Let's go. You can tell me what happened with you and Chad as well. Oh, hi Meagan. Bye Meagan." Meagan, realising she had been defeated, waved bye to Taylor and walked off towards Gabriella. Sharpay led them over to a spot filled with cushions and had a little table, with drinks, in the middle of the spaces although some of the spots had already been filled by other East Highers who immediately vacated when they saw Sharpay's scold. Taylor jumped to the cushions and laughed a little at Sharpay's previous actions. "So…"

"So what…" she replied, shrugging and taking a long sip of her drink. Setting it down on the table, she smiled when she looked over at Chad and he waved back at her.

"You are looking at my 'so' right now. How'd it go?" Taylor sighed and twiddled her fingers.

"It was the best! But I can't help but feel guilty to what I'm doing. To Jermaine, I mean." Sharpay let out her hand and softly touched Taylor's shoulder.

"If you're really into Chad, then you'll know what to do. But I'm sure you don't at the moment, because you've only been on one date."

"And how do you know that?" she fought back in a defensive tone.

"Whatevs, Tay. Come on, let's go swim!" Taylor reluctantly agreed and pulled herself off the chair and walked towards the poolside which was filled by older East High students, including Troy. When Taylor padded towards the pool, Troy couldn't help but notice how good she looked in that bikini, he never did realise just how gorgeous she was. She had left her dress, bag and shoes at the cushions that were now filled with some friends Sharpay had made, so she was ready to jump in. Sharpay rushed in and waited for Taylor, who had dipped a toe in the water and decided against the idea of jumping in. Troy noticed her struggling and swam towards them.

"You gonna stand there, or are you gonna jump?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's cold!" Sharpay sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"Tay, just jump! It's not like your gonna drown, the pool is only about 6ft deep." Taylor let out a nervous laugh and took a tiny step back. She was only 5" 6.

"I wasn't thinking about that, but thanks Shar." By now, everyone in the pool was watching the scene as if it were a movie.

"Taylor, jump!" Troy commanded.

"And what if I drown, or hit my head open?"

"I'll catch you, okay? Just jump and I will catch you!" Taylor wasn't exactly sure whether he was doing this for her or for his own pleasures. Taylor nodded slowly and jumped, shutting her eyes tight. She opened her eyes when she felt a pair of strong arms holding her close. When she did open her eyes, however, her face was pretty much buried in Troy's muscled chest. "Taylor."

"Am I alive?" Troy chuckled slightly and set Taylor down. Taylor could swim and she seemed to be doing a pretty good job of keeping herself up. Unfortunately, Meagan had witnessed the whole thing and stormed off inside. They seemed quite cosy with each other for people who suggested that they hated each other. Troy winked at her smiling and swam away, back to the rest of his friends. Sharpay grabbed Taylor's arms and shook her.

"Are you crazy? How can you 3-time? And you said nobody liked you. Try three people, Tay. Already!"

"Sharpay, shut up! I am not 3-timing! 2-timing- maybe! 3-timing – no!"

"Well then how do you explain what just happened?"

"I would explain it as; me being too scared to jump in and Troy catching me. Now drop it." Sharpay sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine. I'll grill you some more later." Taylor opened her mouth to say something but just laughed instead. "Come on, I think I miss my cushion empire." Taylor rolled her eyes and they swam out of the pool towards their seats. They were too busy talking that they almost didn't hear Gabriella running towards them, crying. Taylor was the first to envelope her in a hug.

"Gabriella! What happened?"

"I...She…" Taylor rubbed her back, soothing her and whispered.

"Gabi, calm down and tell us what happened." Gabriella pulled away from Taylor and squished into the small space that Taylor had left and wiped her tears. She took a deep breath and began.

"Well, after what happened with you and Troy, Meagan was really pissed and ran to her room, I followed her to try and calm her down." She sniffled a little and continued. "When I found her, she was cursing about you, Tay. Saying how you think you can just come up into people's life and ruin their relationships."

"That little good-for-nothing, Jimmy-Choo wearing--"Taylor stopped when Sharpay eyed her and asked Gabriella to carry on.

"So then I tried to comfort her. You know, saying good stuff about her and saying bad stuff about you…" she mumbled. "That I didn't mean! So then when she stopped crying, I hugged her and…" Taylor and Sharpay looked at her as if to say 'And…' "I kissed her. She pushed me back after a while and said horrible stuff about me and she stormed back out again, saying that she never wanted to see me again. But guys, I could've sworn that for one second- she kissed me back."

**So Gabi is a lesbian? Not really, I'm thinking of making her bi, but in this story only going out with girls. I also want to sey- look at the stars, I totally agree with what you say in your profile about Gabriella. Mine's not just Gabriella, its Vanessa. I just despise her, she gets too much airtime and she's just… ERGH! Maybe im jealous or maybe I reeli hate her (which is the option im goin 4 now) Thanx for your reviews people. Make sure you check out the new story. Love you..**

**TraylorxChaylor**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im so upset at the moment. Im completely lost on the names in this story that I'm going to have to make up a few things. Remember Trina? Tay's sister? I'm gonna still involve her but in a different way than I was going to. Thanks for your reviews so thank you: **_lilmissmonique, chaylorXtraylorlover101, CuteANDSexxxy17, mzwendy85, look at the stars, Sciencefreak2007 and CHAYLORISAWESOME312._

Taylor continued holding Gabriella as she cried, rubbing her back to soothe her. "If you want us to beat her down, we will do that. Gladly." Sharpay said, stroking Gabriella's tied back ponytail.

"Trust me Gabi. I mean, you don't even have to ask." Gabriella giggled softly and pulled away from Taylor when she saw a figure approach them.

"Tay, we have to get home. Family emergency." Taylor immediately became cross at how her brother just barged in there.

"We just got here about 10 minutes ago, Trey. How important could it be?" Taylor questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Taylor trusts me. We HAVE to get home."Taylor scowled at Trey before huffing in defeat. Standing from her position, Taylor went over to retrieve her things before saying bye to Sharpay and Gabriella. Trey at this point was becoming shy at how this was looking. Here he was, a senior, standing only in his swimming trunks, in front of his sister's friends. Sharpay, however, didn't find any of it awkward as she enjoyed the view in which she was sitting.

"Shar!" Taylor snapped, clicking her fingers in front of Sharpay to get her attention off her brother. She gave Sharpay a look that told her to quit it and Sharpay just shrugged, whispering in her ear once Trey had gone inside.

"I told you he was cute! It's only nature." Taylor rolled her eyes and walked away.

"See you guys later!" she yelled, raising her hand towards them whilst walking inside to go home. On her way inside, Chad walked up to her and latched onto her arm.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I got to go home. Family emergency." Chad nodded in understanding and opened his arms out for a hug. Taylor stepped back, holding her arms out in front of her for the hug. Chad looked at her like she was mad.

"What are you doing?"

"You're wet!" Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed her.

"So are you." He retorted before pulling her in for a wet hug. "I'll talk to you later?" he asked, resting his head on top of hers. Taylor just nodded, tickling Chad's chin. "Taylor?"

"Yeah?" She eventually moaned, snuggling in deeper to the embrace. He let go of her and was amused to see her still holding onto him.

"Family emergency." Taylor instantly removed her arms from his waist and took her head off his bare chest. She cleared her throat and stepped back.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." Chad nodded and smiled as Taylor walked away, then she stopped and turned back around. "Tell Troy I said thank you." He nodded again and jogged back towards the pool to where Troy was. Chad patted Troy on the shoulder to get his attention and Troy turned around in an instant. "Taylor told me to say thank you. Im guessing about the pool thing?" Troy smiled at the thought of her and got out of the pool to sit and chat with Chad.

Taylor stepped out of the car and stomped towards her house.

"Afternoon, Taylor." Lucille Bolton greeted Taylor whilst watering her flowers. Taylor, being respectful despite her foul mood, smiled towards the older woman and waved.

"Afternoon Mrs Bolton." Lucille checked her watch before looking back at Taylor.

"I thought that Meagan's party wasn't over until 6." Taylor looked back towards her brother who was taking his time walking towards the house.

"Family emergency." Lucille nodded in understanding and smiled warmly towards Trey.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Bolton." Sliding passed Taylor; Trey went up the stairs to his house and slipped in the key.

"Well, goodbye Mrs Bolton." Lucille nodded and returned to her watering. Taylor's smile faded and she stalked up the stairs to see exactly what this big 'Family Emergency' was all about. Trey stepped inside and threw his keys onto the table next to the door whilst Taylor just hung up her bag and lifted her sunglasses. "Gee, thanks mom and dad. You tell me to come home in the middle of a huge social event and yet… you're not even here!" Taylor muttered, walking into the living room and noticing who was in there.

"Hey, Tay bear." A young girl greeted Taylor, her grin getting wider when she saw the look on Taylor's face. At the same time, Trey walked in, singing a random tune. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he too saw who was there.

"TRINA!?" they exclaimed, mouths hanging wide open.

"I thought you'd miss me!" she said, getting up to hug them both who still had bewildered looks on their faces. When she pulled back, she gave her siblings another smile before using her finger to shut their mouths. "You don't wanna catch any flies now do you?" Still in a trance at seeing their sister in over a year without her, Taylor went to sit down next to her parents for safety. That was until Trina grabbed her arm and yanked her down onto the seat next to her. Trey was a bit wiser as to not cross his sister and so he immediately sat next to Trina. Realizing that their parents hadn't told Taylor and Trey what was going on, Trina took this as a chance to explain. "Oh! Mom and dad haven't told you! Well…"

"We were getting to it Christina!" Robert declared, adjusting his seat to look at Trey and Taylor who had puzzled and worried expressions stuck on their faces. "Your sister… got kicked out of college." He began.

"What did she do now?" Taylor asked; a little annoyed at how her sister had yet again managed to steal the show. Trina noticed her attitude and narrowed her eyes at Taylor.

"I would appreciate it if you were a bit more supportive, Tay bear." Taylor returned the look that was given to her and turned her attention back to her dad.

"She was caught taking drugs at a party." Trey looked at him casually.

"And? It's not like she hasn't done it before." A smile broke out on Trina's face and she wrapped Trey into a hug.

"That's why I like you better than _her._" She pointed out, obviously referring to Taylor as her. Taylor only crossed her arms and continued to listen.

"Only this time, the one that she took was a class-A drug." Taylor shook her head slowly in disapproval. She shifted her sight towards her mother who looked heart-broken. At that moment, she gained a fresh disgust for the girl who was sitting beside her and claimed to be her daughter. Her mother bit her bottom lip to try and contain herself from crying. "One of her friends found her taking it and reported her immediately and she was expelled. So now she doesn't have a place to stay and…"

"I do have a place to stay actually!" Taylor was growing tired of her sisters' lack of respect.

"WELL THEN GO THERE! NONE OF US NEED YOU AND YOUR DOPED UP ASS!" Taylor yelled, standing up to prove her point.

"Taylor!" her mother exclaimed, now standing up to calm Taylor down.

"No mom, leave her! Tay bear has always been jealous of me! So me being here will just add to that pain." Trina stated, standing up to her full height of 5"9 and glaring back at Taylor. "If I'm not wanted, I know when to leave!"

"Trina! You are welcome home! Taylor's just not used to you being here yet! You're our daughter, Trina! We're meant to be the ones putting a roof over your head, not some druggie friend of yours!" Trina gasped and narrowed her eyes.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET IT! I'M GONE!" she got closer to Taylor and whispered right in front of her face. "Jermaine always liked me better." Taylor's frustration got the better of her and she slapped Trina point blank in the face. Taylor was about to throw another punch when her mom held her back. "NO MOM! Let her do whatever she wants to me. It still won't change the way Jermaine feels about me!" Taylor's breathing got heavier as she tried her hardest to get out of her mother's grasp. Trina just laughed at her sister's attempts to attack her.

"I hate you! Why don't you just drop dead? It will make everyone happy!" Trina huffed and turned on her heel, marching out of her house confidently and slamming the door behind her. Seeing a girl who resembled Taylor, Troy walked up to the angry girl who had tears at the brim of her eyes. She looked up when she felt him place a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her for comfort and told her his name.

"I'm Troy. Taylor's friend. I'm guessing you're her sister?" Trina smiled towards Troy when he mentioned that he was Taylor's friend. Oh, how she was going to have fun with this!

"I'm Trina. Yeah, I'm Taylor's older sister."

**Short, I know! But sometimes short is good right? R&R. Thank yuu!**

**TraylorxChaylor**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

"TAYLOR MCKESSIE! YOU WILL GO OUT THERE AND APOLOGISE TO YOUR SISTER AT ONCE!" Taylor was about to protest when her mother gave her a warning glare.

"Fine. Go ahead and make me apologise to drug addict who messed up my life!" Debbie ignored her comment and snuggled into Robert's embrace, softly and silently crying into his chest while he rubbed her arm.

Taylor stepped out, murmuring curses under her breath and kicking anything that crossed her path. She picked her head up finally to look for her witch of a sister. When she found her, her nose instantly flared up in anger. Trina's hand was pressed against Troy's chest and she had just tilted her head back and a loud laugh escaped her mouth. Taylor clenched her fists and called out Troy's name whilst walking towards them. They both turned their heads and Trina rolled her eyes. Troy smiled at Taylor but she didn't return it. He noticed something was wrong and so he stood up to face her. "Tay, what's up?" Taylor's burning eyes didn't stop glaring at Trina. She didn't know why but when she saw Trina's hand on his chest and her laughing so loud it made her snap. She narrowed her eyes at him before speaking.

"I see you've met my sister." She said between clenched teeth. Troy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she seems nice." Taylor laughed bitterly and then folded her arms.

"Obviously you would think that. You haven't known her your whole life. You haven't had her ruin everything that you love!" Taylor yelled, tears welling up in her eyes and her voice cracking. "She may seem nice now, but Troy, don't get involved with her. She is nothing but a…" Trina at this point stood and pointed a finger at Taylor.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" she threatened, not caring that Troy was still there.

"You do NOT tell me what to do!" She turned back to Troy to finish her sentence. "She is nothing but a drugged up bitch of a sister!" Trina slung her arm back and sent it flying across Taylor's face. Thank goodness Troy was near her or else she would have been lying flat on the floor. Troy held her up in his arms and asked her if she was okay. Taylor put a hand to her cheek and instantly regretted it as a painful sensation went through her body. Her cheek began to heat up and that's when she realised what her so-called sister had done. Taylor stared up at Trina as a tear rolled down her face, past the now red mark on her cheek, and onto her shirt. Trina gasped and regretted what she had done. She had never wanted to be the one to cause her sister this much pain.

"Tay Bear! Are you okay? I am so sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" She apologised as she made her way to Taylor. Taylor, still shocked at her actions, just pushed herself more into Troy's chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry into his chest. "Taylor." She repeated, hoping to get somewhere. Taylor just continued to cry into his chest. Trina nodded and reached out to touch Taylor. As soon as she made contact, Taylor pulled back and snapped.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ARE MY SISTER! SO WHY DON'T YOU ACT LIKE ONE? ALL OF THESE THINGS THAT HAPPENED TO ME AT SCHOOL WERE BECAUSE OF YOU! I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT IT WAS ME, BUT IT WASN'T. YOU INFLUENCED EVERY SINGLE THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME! Jermaine, he was a miracle." She said, softening her voice a little. "He was the only one who really liked me. And you just had to come in and steal the show, once again!" Trina took a step towards her, a confused look plastered over her face.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor's pushed back Troy's hands, which were trying to contain her.

"SUMMER 2006! JERMAINE TOLD ME TRINA! HE DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS YOU BUT I PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER! Gosh! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed, clutching her head which seemed to hurt so badly. Trina softened her features and looked at Taylor, sorrow in her brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Tay Bear. I didn't know what came over me." Taylor was now openly crying.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT? EVERYTIME YOU DO SOMETHING WRONG, THAT'S THE SAME CRAPPY EXCUSE YOU USE! I'M SICK OF IT TRINA. I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GAMES!" Taylor yelled before storming off back into her house. Trina shook her head and quickly wiped the tear that had left her eye.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. I bet that gives you a bad idea about me, huh?" Troy rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Nah. I can see past these things. I'm still sticking to my first thought about you." Trina looked up and smiled at him.

"Which is?"

"That you're a nice person." Trina was trying to contain her smile but it didn't work. "So are we still up for Friday?" Trina nodded and then she sighed.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I've had too much drama for the day." Troy nodded and she smiled at him before she left. Troy decided to walk over towards the Mckessie residence where he knocked on the door softly. Robert opened the door and paused.

"Troy, what are you doing here?"

"Um, hi, Mr Mckessie. I'm here to see Taylor." Robert nodded and opened the door a little more to allow him through. He pointed towards the stairs and Troy bounded up them 2 at a time. He followed the sobs and then entered the room. "Tay?" she ignored his voice and continued to cry. Troy sighed and then walked over to her bed. He sat on the corner of it, making sure he didn't sit on any part of Taylor.

"You just don't understand, Troy." She stated, lifting her head up and allowing Troy to see her tear stained face. Troy, as if by instinct, reached over and wiped them from her cheek. Taylor grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. She opened her eyes and found Troy's piercing blue ones staring directly at her. Troy leaned his head down and captured her lips in a lingering kiss. Taylor returned the kiss and pulled him down towards herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth when she felt him licking her lips continuously. Taylor abruptly pulled back and Troy stared at her.

"Tay? What's up?" Taylor shook her head and squirmed out from under Troy, sitting upright. She ran a hand through her hair and immediately began to cry. Troy wrapped his arms around her from next to her and rocked her side to side gently. Taylor turned in his arms and cried heavily into his chest. "It's okay, Tay. Don't cry." He softly whispered into her ear.

Taylor pulled her head up and looked into Troy's eyes. Ever since she had met him, she had adored those eyes so much. When they were dark with lust or anger or when they were soft or bright. She dropped down to his lips and tried to resist another urge that had bugged her since the day they met. That kiss that they had just shared was amazing! Taylor had never felt something like that before, not even with Jermaine. Not being able to control it anymore she pushed herself to Troy's pink full lips and laid them there. Troy didn't reject her; instead he continued to kiss her back with 10 times more passion. That same bugging feeling in Taylor's gut caused her to stop again. "I'm sorry Troy. I don't know what I was thinking." Troy put a finger to her lips to stop her from talking anymore.

"It's okay. Seriously. To be honest, that was pretty hot." Taylor smiled and playfully swatted him. Taylor sighed and leaned back on her bed, knowing that more tears were about to spill out. Troy, unsure of what to do, stand up to leave but Taylor grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wait. Can you… just hold me?" Troy nodded and lay down beside the beauty. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other was being squashed by his head. Taylor closed her eyes, feeling absoloutley comfortable and safe in Troy's arms. Troy watched her fall asleep and he kept pushing strands of hair from her face until he heard her breath even out. He too decided to fall asleep and the two slept for what seemed like hours.

Troy rubbed his eyes to try and get rid of the sleep in his eyes. He felt Taylor squirming from beside him and so he tried to shake her awake, as it had been 2 hours since they fell asleep and both their parents might've been worried. Taylor turned around and stared up at Troy, smiling. "Morning." Troy chuckled and smirked at her.

"Morning? It's about 4 now!" Taylor shot straight up and jumped out of her bed, leaving Troy bewildered. "What is it?" Taylor just frantically ran to the bathroom with a pair of sweats and a tank top in hand. Troy sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Taylor then reappeared 2 minutes later wearing those clothes that she had picked out. She tied her hair into a messy ponytail and ran to the door. "Taylor! What is it?" Taylor, remembering that Troy was still here, ran to him and grabbed his hand before rushing out of the door.

"Gossip Girl. 4 o'clock. Parents out. I.. we watch it!" Troy laughed and nodded and allowed her to pull him downstairs. Taylor grabbed the remote and switched it to the channel. **(which I do not own by the way!) **She sat next to Troy, her legs up on the couch, and her leaning on him. Troy wrapped an arm around her and watched the show.

Even though they weren't in a relationship, they had somehow grown to being close friends. Troy, however, is beginning to ponder his feelings about Taylor. Does he like her as more than friends or is friends the limit? At the moment, to him, those kisses proved that he may just like Taylor Mckessie as more than a friend. But he wasn't going to admit that just yet.

Taylor, on the other hand, knew that she liked Troy in a certain way. Different to a friend. But with Chad and Jermaine on her plate, she can only handle him as a friend. Although those kisses could make her think of Troy much more differently.

**Again, short I know, but I have to leave in 5 minutes and I wanted you guys to get this chapter before I left because then I might lose all my ideas! R&R please, God bless.**

**Xx TraylorxChaylor**

**BTW: I do not own anything except for original characters. So I don't own Gossip Girl, HSM or anything like that. But I sure do wish I owned Mr Efron. Damn You Vanessa!**


	7. authors note

Hey You Guys!

So not only am I suffering from major writer's block, but I need to have more people in my topic in the 'Everything High School Musical Fans Could Want' forum! I've posted a topic, a roleplay, and it's called Bid For Love. So I Need Characters, If You want one, just tell me either in a review or a PM!

Again, sorry I couldn't post a chapter this week, but I will have a double posting next time! Thank you to the reviewers of this story for last week, I appreciate it.

So here are the characters-

Taylor- Me (TraylorxChaylor)

Troy-

Sharpay-

Gabriella-

Chad-

Ryan-

Zeke-

Kelsi-

As you can see, we only have me, lol, this is because I just started it… literally 2 minutes ago and I'm counting on you guys to join. So if you are interested in any of the available characters, review, PM, or just go to the forum site and look for it so you can send a reply!

Xoxo TraylorxChaylor

If you want a link, it's: .net/topic/22101/17200594/1/, if it's not showing… basically it's the site name plus //topic/22101/17200594/1/


End file.
